


Brak zrozumienia

by AventiaWolf



Category: Chaos - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, co ja piszę - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AventiaWolf/pseuds/AventiaWolf





	Brak zrozumienia

Jak to jest, że znowu im coś nie pasuje? Dlaczego nie potrafią tego wszystkiego docenić? Cały czas tylko krytyka, krytyka, i… wyzwiska. A ja tak bardzo się staram, żeby ktoś wreszcie mnie docenił – to przecież nie jest dużo, czyż nie? To taki mały drobiazg… drobiażdżek… drobiażdżuniek…

No, ale nikt nie powiedział, że mam się poddawać! Nie zamierzam, choćby mieli mnie całe życie wyzywać, nie doceniać i grozić.

O, tak… Grozić. Bo oni wszyscy uwielbiają mi grozić. Chyba wymyślili sobie taką zabawę i rzadko chcą, abym w niej uczestniczył. To się nie godzi! Ja, naczelny król zabaw mam nie brać udziału w jakiejś zabawie?! TO. JEST. SKANDAL.

Wracając jednak do mojego wywodu życiowego – czy ktoś kiedyś zastanawiał się co JA czuję? Nie? No, to dziękuję. Tyle w kwestii komentarza na temat MOICH odczuć.

A ja czuję wiele. Zaczynając od radości, a kończąc na… złości?

Nie, chyba jednak też na radości. 

Chociaż raz było mi smutno i źle, kiedy to głupi Lupin popsuł mi całą zabawę i na oczach tych idiotów próbował rozkwasić mi nos. To był zamach na moją skromną postać!

Ale ja nie zapominam, ja nie wybaczam. W końcu to JA zawsze muszę powiedzieć ostatnie zdanie – choćby miało być stekiem wyzwisk. Jednak co tam głupi Lupin... to nic w porównaniu ze starą dobrą Eupraxią Mole. Ona dawała mi pole do popisu! Szkoda, że nie mogła żyć wiecznie. W końcu kiedyś zmusiłbym ją do przepisania zamku na mnie i nazwa byłaby bardziej epicka, a nie jakieś tam... Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

NUDA.

Brak kreatywności! Gdzie tu wyrażanie siebie? Gdzie szaleństwo? Poczucie zabawy?

A, no tak, zapomniałem… WYPAROWAŁO.

O, a to co to? Pchlarz? Wyliniały pchlarz? Będzie zabawa! Tylko niech no złapię tego głupiego kota i rach-ciach w chłodną zbroję go dam! Tralalalala!

Oh, jak ona miauczy, jak ona zawodzi!

\- Miauczy kotek miau, coś Ty kotku chciał? Zimną zbroję, brak Argusa? Irytek Ci to da!- za ogon i do zbroi- I bach! Sierściuch w zbroi miauczy smutno, a Argusek szuka smutno, bo nie wie co i jak.

Jakiż ja mam cudowny śmiech! I jak pięknie się niesie korytarzem! Tak, to jednak będzie udany dzień. Teraz jeszcze stara zrzęda i zabawa będzie przednia! Aż ręce się palą do roboty.

\- Może tak by mu korbacz roztrzaskać na głowie? Nie… To staromodne… Albo zablokować dostęp do zbroi? Nie… To nudne… O, już wiem! Balony z wodą zawsze na czasie! Albo łajnobomby! Tak, jestem geniuszem!

\- IRYTKU!

\- Moich nozdrzy doszedł smród! Filch pojawił się tu już!

\- Przysięgam, że wylecisz z tej szkoły niedługo!

\- Oczywiście, ale co powiesz na mały prysznic? Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz!

Co za zabawa! Cóż to za przednia zabawa! Jeden balon, drugi balon, trzeci balon, czwar… O, Filch leży! LEŻY!

\- Zostaw mnie Ty wstrętna wywłoko, bo zawołam Krwawego Barona i dobierze Ci się do skóry.

\- Rady nie potrafisz sobie dać śmierdzielku?

\- Baro…

\- JUŻ IDĘ!

I popsuł całą zabawę… No musiał ją popsuć, bo jakżeby to inaczej…

\- Hogwart już odetchnąć może, bo Filch leży cały mokry! Smród uleciał zmyty wodą! A sierściucha słychać jęki, bo w swej zbroi wciąż zawodzi!

Tak… Ten dzień będzie jednak udany.


End file.
